Enterprise applications can increase the availability of goods and services to customers inside and outside of an organization. One issue that accompanies deployment of an enterprise application is authorization or access control. Both customers and system administrators need to be privileged to perform certain actions (e.g., modifying a customer account) or to gain access to certain enterprise application. Typical authorization systems can be complex and time consuming to implement and maintain, especially if they are tied closely to the business logic in an enterprise application.